Kane's school story
by HappySlasher
Summary: When Kane has to write a story for school, he decides to do it on none other than his brother and his bro's boyfriend, Shawn


So yeah, i uploaded the story again because it was really confusing to read but it's the same stuff XD

* * *

><p><span>Romance of the 12 Kings<span>

Once upon a time there were 12 kings within the WWE kingdom. There was Vince, Hunter, Bret, Diesel, Taker, Jericho, Kurt, Cena, Batista, JBL, Randy, and Marty. Within each castle there were servants. In Vince's castle there was Shane and Coach. In Hunter's castle there was Matt and Jeff, Miz and Morrison, Ric, and Kenny. In Bret's castle there was Davey boy smith, Roddy, Jim Niedhart, and Owen. In Diesel's castle there was Razor, X-Pac, and some other freaks like that Sting kid. In Taker's castle there was Mankind, Paul, Kane, and Stone cold. Cena lived with Shad and JTG, Batista lived with Rey, JBL lived with Punk and Kofi, and Edge, Cody, and Ted lived with Randy. No one lived with Jericho or Kurt but Marty had one servant. One servant named Shawn or Shawny as he was called. One day Marty left the kingdom for a while leaving Shawn the key to his kingdom...or castle. Everyone was aware of the sudden change and rushed to the castle to meet Marty's stand in. The kings took their most trusted servants and arrived at the gates. "Hey Hunt!" Triple h looked over to see Diesel and Razor coming towards him.

"Heya there, Kev." He hugged him.

"Jeez only a few seconds late and I can't get a hug, Tripps?" Hunter looked over to see Cena coming up with Cryme Tyme and Batista with Rey.

"Hey you guys. Long time no see." He gave them a hug only to be shoved to the side by, "Bret Hart, huh?" Bret smirked at him and hugged him. "So hunt, what's been goin on with you?"

"Nothin much, getting tied up in a little domestic violence."

As soon as he finished his sentence an all black coach decorated with bat wings and vines pulled up. "Speaking of being tied up and violence, look who just showed up." Everyone watched as Kane walked out of the other side of the car and opened the door helping out Undertaker who was sporting a cliché all black cape. "If it isn't count Mark."

"I told you not to call me that, didn't I? Now I have no choice but to make Vince raise taxes in your land."

"Look Taker, don't take it so seriously. Good to see you anyway."

"Thought so." Jericho, JBL and Punk with Kofi, Kurt, and Randy and Edge came walking down looking as cocky as usual. "Well look what the cat dragged in, a couple of jerks and their lackies."

"Funny," Jericho mused. "But where's the punch line, jester?"

Triple H held up his fist, "Maybe I should deliver it."

"Hey idiots, settle down. Vince is coming." Taker backed away and everyone stared as Vince came strolling down to the door with keys in hand smiling.

"Good morning guys. I know you've waited long enough so let's see the new guy." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked inside.

They walked through the many of the corridors until they came upon the king's throne room where everyone in this kingdom joined to greet the temporary king. They entered and looked around as the crowd grew silent and their eyes fixed on a girly man sitting on the throne with the oversized coat and crown on. Every one quickly felt a jolt of pleasure travel through their body (More so the lower half :3). "Um, hello there my humble kings," Shawn said standing and bowing making his crown fall off and all of his luxurious hair fall out down his shoulders on his chest. Everyone 'awe'ed or whistled and Vince walked to the throne.

"So you're Marty's worker? Awfully young aren't ya?"

"Ow, sorry sir your highness," Shawn began to withdraw but Vince laughed and patted him on the head.

"Lighten up kid. You're a king now. Those things don't matter and you do what you want. Not like anyone's gonna tell you otherwise." Vince turned to the crowd. "Everyone, You're new king! Long live King Michaels!" The crowd went crazy and sooner or later they left. The other kings escorted them out the gates locked them and walked back to the throne room only to find Shawn sitting on the chair sideways and chewing on gum.

They looked at him and something...just something...didn't feel right. Shawn looked over at them lazily, "Oh, you guys still here? Could' a sworn you were just escorting yourself out with the rest of the commoners."

Vince glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard right. Scram, shoo, leave."

"What happened? First you were all shy and cute and now, you're a jerk!"

"Yeah, well being in certain situations makes me stray from the norm but this is the real me, deal with it grandpa!" Punk, Rey, Owen, and Cryme Tyme burst into uncontrollable laughter but it ceased when Vince turned his glare to them.

"Dang it, Michaels! I'm going home," he yelled storming out the throne room. Shawn smirked and jumped out the chair running towards the other servants and talking. After a while everyone was about to head out when Shawn rushed to the front gate and stopped them. "Wait, don't go yet!"

Cena looked at him questioningly, "Why not?"

"Well uh...uh... I-it's gonna, rain? RAIN! Yeah it's gonna rain!"

"No it's not. What's the real reason, tell the truth." Shawn sighed awkwardly and mumbled something. "What did you say?" Shawn mumbled it again. "Now come on, Shawn. If you don't tell us we can't-"

"I'LL GET LONELY!...Alright, jerks?" Strangely enough, no one said anything. They didn't even laugh. "It's just I'm not use to sleeping alone. It's really dark at night except for the moon in the window and I get scared. Marty would always sleep in the bed with me since it got cold at night too. That's why I wanted you to stay."

"Well Shawn we can't-"

"PLEASE!" Cena looked at the other guys, "Okay, I'll stay tonight and we'll rotate each night from here until Marty gets back, okay?" Shawn smiled sweetly making everyone wish they were taking Cena's job for the night.

"Yes your majesty!" Shawn hugged everyone good bye and jumped on Cena's back. "Carry me muscle man!"

"Why? You've got two legs and a heartbeat, walk yourself." Cena walked over to Shad and JTG. "Hey guys run back to the castle and make sure my locks are on and the guards are standing by then come back and get some rest."

They were about to run off until they thought about something, "And just, what, are you gonna be doing in here with that kid all by your lonesome?" They both wore grins and Cena blushed.

"No guys it's not like that! I don't even really like him like that."

"What ever you say man, whatever you say." They ran off and Cena met up with Shawn in the wing where he slept. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He walked in and nearly walked back out if it wasn't for the fact that he was drawn to the sight. Shawn was sitting down on the bed naked (Except for a towel around his waist) combing his hair. Luckily his hair was long enough to cover his stuff and Cena couldn't look away. "Well, are you just gonna stand there or sit down?" Cena slowly inched over to the bed where Shawn was and sat where he kept patting at, right beside him. Shawn leaned on Cena's arm and Cena noticed Shawn smelled like fruit meaning he just took a shower and wasn't just trying to tease him. Shawn and Cena gazed in the mirror. "John, am I attractive to you?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm good looking even to a guy, like yourself?"

"Well...uh," Part of him was screaming yes to the top of his lungs while the other half, the more dominant of the two, kept quiet to see where this was gonna lead.

"You sure do stammer alot, you could just say no. Doesn't hurt my feelings. I know most guys are going to sleep with pictures of me in their mind. Ain't no skin off my back if you're not one of them." Shawn leaned back on the bed.

"Why did you ask that," Cena asked looking at how vulnerable Shawn was and how easy it would be if he were to rip the towel off. He was almost tempted to-

"Well because I was wondering if I was living up to my nickname, the smexy boy." That was it. Cena jumped on Shawn pinning his wrists over his head in the bed. Shawn blushed and grew angry at the sudden movement. "What the heck are you doing?"

Cena smirked, "The answer is yes," He said as he roughly kissed Shawn on the mouth, causing Shawn to try and break free. Cena bit down on Shawn's lip making him gasp and allowing Cena to slip his tongue into Shawn's mouth. After that Shawn could resist him no longer. He let Cena have his way and Cena did just that. He let his hands freely run down Shawn's body to his hips, feeling him up. Shawn winced as he felt the cold air hit his lower half when Cena ripped the towel off. Cena felt his butt and squeezed it roughly. Shawn grabbed Cena's hand as they trailed in between his legs.

"No, John, Don't do that," Shawn said within gasps. Cena complied and began to kiss Shawn's neck letting down his fly at the same time. Shawn pulled away from the trance and ran out the room. Cena ran after him to the balcony.

"Shawn, wait!"

Shad and JTG walked out from behind a flower pot. "See my fine fellow I told you he wouldn't do it."

Shad turned to JTG,"No, I believe I told you otherwise."

"Whatever. It didn't happen."

"My five dollars is what didn't happen, you bum."

Cena ran to the other wing finding Shawn sitting in a huge canopy bed wrapped in the covers. "Shawn-"

"Go away!"

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"You used me! You just had your way with me!"

"No I didn't!_ If I did we'd be doing other things right now._ Besides, you didn't resist me!_"_

"Yes I did... you only want my body...don't you?"

"No Shawn, I like you."

"You don't even know me!"

"But Shawn-"

"Just go!" Cena headed for the door only to be stopped again by Shawn. "Look...I'm sorry. I know I'm complex and all but would you do me the honor of staying in the room with me?"

Cena looked at Shawn who was staring at the ground. "Shawn, I can't. You're too-" Shawn dropped the covers revealing all of his body again but still staring at the ground blushing.

"I'll let you do what you want this time, no strings attached. I...I won't say a word. You can just have me." Cena was so tempted again but instead he just hugged Shawn, wrapped the covers around him, and carried him to the bed. He laid down next to him, making sure they faced opposite directions or temptation might set in. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep. In the middle of the night he woke up to find Shawn staring up at him. "Shawn, what are you doing up so late?" Shawn was mesmerized by something. As if something was controlling him and slowly moved close to Cena and kissed him. Cena didn't think to ask what was going on he just wrapped his arms around Shawn and kissed him back. He shifted so that he was on top of Shawn and stared at his body, noting all the curves. He licked every part of his abdomen and started down to his lower half when Shawn stopped him again. "Look now, Do you want this or not," Cena asked impatiently but quietly then he looked up and noticed Shawn was crying. "Shawn...what's wrong?" Shawn sat up in the bed and layed on Cena.

"I miss my Marty." Cena rubbed Shawn's head wishing he was rubbing something else of Shawn's but settled. Shawn instantly fell asleep clinging to Cena and then Cena drifted to bed as well.

The next morning everyone came back over and all the kings except Shawn mingled with each other and all the servants including Shawn talked to each other. "So Cena how was your night," Batista teased.

"Man, you wouldn't believe."

Triple H walked over to them laughing, "Why? What happened?"

"First he accidently seduces me, then he hates me and wants me to go away, then he asks me to stay and gives his body to me, then later that night he comes on to me and tears up and yet I still didn't score. He's cute and all and I really do like him, it's just he's confusing."

Diesel came up beside them, "Sounds fun. Is it possible I could stay here tonight?"

"Sure, I don't care. I just know it ain't gonna be me!"

Taker sat in a corner and laughed to himself. "What's so funny Deadman?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just so funny how the chain gang soldier couldn't conquer this little war."

"Why don't you give it a try and see if it's so easy!"

"But I'm not next," Taker said putting his cap over his face as he sat in the chair sideways, "He is." Taker pointed to Diesel who was talking to Shawn about something and Shawn excitedly jumped up and hugged him.

Later that night when everyone had left Shawn and Diesel were fencing. Shawn finally got his chance and went for the strike, winning. Diesel took his gear off and sat in a corner and Shawn followed suit, sitting on Diesel's lap facing him with his each of his legs over one of Diesel's. He leaned on Diesel's chest and Diesel ran his fingers through his hair. "You know Kev that was a awfully good match. You're only problem is that you don't put alot of energy into managing your speed and you put more energy into hitting hard."

Diesel smirked, "That's not exactly all that bad if you think about it." Shawn gasped and smiled as he hit him. "You're dirty! I didn't mean it like that! Get your mind out the gutter."

"Alright then, I'll keep it on you," Diesel said smiling down at Shawn who in return blushed.

"Kev, d-don't say things like that...do you think I'm...attractive?" Diesel leaned in and overpowered Shawn, kissing him without any resistance. In fact, Shawn kissed Diesel more and allowed him to unbutton his shirt. Diesel touched his chest felling the softness mingled with a little chest hair. He enjoyed the felling but was in need of more. He wanted to touch more of the boy on him. He let his hands slide in between his legs and unbuttoned his pants feeling him up. Shawn let out a soft moan and closed his eyes taking in the feeling. Diesel made Shawn look at him and kissed him again. Shawn hadn't even noticed his pants had come off and he blushed more noticing he was fully exposed except for the unbuttoned shirt."Big Kev, wait. Maybe this is going too fast." Diesel hadn't heard a thing while he was busy unzipping his pants. "Yup defiantly moving too fast!" Shawn got up and ran out the door past Razor who was holding a biscuit.

Razor looked in at Diesel," Aye man what's wrong with Chico…and why's he naked!" Diesel stood up and ran after Shawn. He heard Shawn panting and followed the sound to the same room he and Cena went to sleep in. Shawn had just entered the room when Diesel came in and he closed the door behind him smiling. Shawn backed into a corner in the room and Diesel closed in on him, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him to his feet. "Wait, Kev! We can't do this! I know you want to but-but we can't! No, I'm not ready! Nooooo!" Diesel let go of Shawn and jumped in the bed giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You." Shawn raised an eyebrow and slid in the bed next to him.

"I said what's so funny not who's so funny."

"In this case, same difference."Diesel layed on a pillow and folded his arms around his head while Shawn glared at him.

"...Are you attracted to me?"

"Sure."

"Do you still want to deflower me?"

"Sure"

"Did my seduction affect you at all?"

"Sure"

"Do you like me for my personality and my body?"

"Sure."

"Then why aren't you tryna sleep with me?"

"I think you know the answer to that one." Shawn pouted and Diesel kissed his cheek. "You said you're not ready, so you're not ready."

"But you want me so try to take me."

"Why trouble myself," Diesel asked as he turned over in the bed.

Shawn spoke in a low seductive voice, "Because I'm worth it."

Diesel smirked and towered over Shawn. "Yes you are."

Shawn thought about what he got himself into and tried to clear things up. "I mean I, um...I thought I wasn't ready?"

"Well you just proved that you are since you want to be so persistent."

"I'm sorry!"

"Too late for that now." Diesel began to tickle Shawn and he laughed uncontrollably.

"Please, no, stop! Alright Kev, you win!" Kevin slid back to his side of the bed and stared at the little man lying on the bed beside him with his back to him. He lyed behind him and breathed heavily on his neck while he wrapped his arms around him. Soon he let one of his hands trail down to grope Shawn and in turn Shawn gasped. He hadn't expected that. Neither did Diesel. One minute he was resisting Shawn. The next, wanting him more than ever. Funny how when someone offers you something you don't want it but when it's no longer available you just gotta have it. Something told him he was resisting Shawn for too long and just had to have him. He didn't know how to explain the urge but he knew he had to get rid of it. Within the time he was thinking of how to stop the feeling he had stripped Shawn, pulled him closer, and he had his area pressed against his bottom. He hadn't even noticed that Shawn was sobbing hysterically and wiping his eyes free of tears. Diesel jumped up and away from Shawn who then curled up into a ball. "Shawny...I'm sorry. I..." Shawn angrily glared up at him blushing and with tears in his eyes.

"Well sorry won't cut it!" He threw a pillow at him and turned over in the bed. Diesel layed out on the chase and went to sleep listening to Shawn snore softly.

The next morning it was the same routine, everyone was talking. Cena turned to Diesel, "How was it?"

"...I feel so ashamed."

"Why, what happened?" "Well we were fencing and when we finished I fell for the mood of the moment and things went too far. Shawn ran and he asked me all these questions about why I didn't try to sleep with him and stuff. Then I told him he wasn't ready and tickled him but after that I accidently molested him."

Jericho looked at him sarcastically, "How do you accidently do that? You know what, I'm stayin here tonight."

"Well I was lost in thought and I got this urge and my body acted on its own."

Taker sat in the same spot in the same position looking at his fancy hat but laughed a little louder.

"What's so funny Taker?"

" Hmph, even diesel power wasn't enough to handle that carriage. And you were so highly recommended."

"What are you getting at, Count UndieTaker?"

"Though I will never answer to that name, let's have a little fun. Whoever is first to actually get in bed and deflower that kid not only gets his hand in marriage but will also receive their weight in gold from each castle. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone else stayed with Shawn the nights following only to have the same experience as Cena and Diesel and everyday Taker's laugh was louder as he insulted everyone. Finally it was the morning after the second to last person went. Taker laughed so hard he almost fell out the chair went Hunter explained how he got a black eye.

"Oh, my gosh you all are hopeless!"

"Well Taker why don't you give it a shot!"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, from ear to ear. "I thought you'd never ask."

That night, Shawn walked everyone out and was walking back to the castle. "Hm... I wonder who's staying with me tonight. Everyone's been here though...right?" He entered his castle and everything was darker than usual and there was a blue mist on the floor. "Wow this is creepy." Shawn walked in and the doors closed by themselves. He quickly turned to the doors and back to hear an eerie song on the piano (Something similar to Undertaker's entrance music :). He hadn't known for the house to even have a piano in it but he followed the sound anyway. It led to the dungeon area which also led to the tower room. As Shawn entered the dungeon, torch in hand the music abruptly stopped hitting a sour note. Shawn halted and saw someone standing in the window pane. The moonlight cast a silloute on the man in the window making every feature glisten. To Shawn, the man was beautiful. Even so he wanted to yell, 'Take me now!'. He was hesitant to walk forward but did so only to have bats fly through the window at him and the man disappearing. Shawn looked around and followed the piano again, this time to the top of the tower.

Taker strolled in the room. "Well Kane it's only a matter of time before I have my new bride."

Kane looked up from his reading, "Really then?"

"He's wrapped around my little carrot fingers."

"You know exploiting one's feeling for your own gain is wrong." Kane smiled, "And that's why I love this idea."

Taker heard footsteps and cut off the lights. Shawn slowly entered the room seeing no one. He sat on the bed feeling the sheets between his fingers. It was dark and the only light available was from the small window at the top of the tower. Where he sat was dark and you could only see light in a corner of the room. Shawn looked up into the window and his eyes followed the stream of light the moon cast through to the corner and upon a man with beautiful green eyes. Shawn was mesmerized and paralyzed all at once. Taker walked towards him and kneeled before him. He playfully took Shawn's clothes off without any word from Shawn. His eyes never left Shawn's gaze. "You are my slave, your majesty." Shawn nodded in agreement and wrapped himself in the all white sheets. Taker slowly began to take in the image and its possibilities. He licked his lips and walked over to Shawn. As he got closer Shawn noticed something shining and when he was right in front of him he noticed the shiny object was fangs. He withdrew to the wall behind him and Taker crawled on the bed to him, towering over Shawn who wasn't focused on his eyes anymore but on the extremely sharp fangs. Taker grinned, "Don't worry, Shawn. This won't hurt a bit." Taker lightly tugged Shawn's hair, pulling his head back, and exposing his neck. Taker bit down on his neck and Shawn moaned. He squirmed and tried to break lose off Taker.

"Let me go, Let me go!, "He began to cry."Please Taker, stop please." Taker licked the last of the blood off of Shawn's neck and let him go. Shawn fell on Taker and clung tightly too his shirt. "Wha...what did you do?"

"Shawn you're an absolute tease," He licked Shawn's cheek and kissed it, "And that's what I like most. I love dominating you like this. Making you hate me like this, fear me, yet love me so much. I see lust and hatred all at once and it turns, me, on." Taker claimed Shawn's lips one more time. Shawn slid his tongue into Taker's mouth and Taker jumped a little. "What are you doing, Shawn?"

"I figure I belong to you and must be a vampire now too, huh?"

"Well yeah...sure."

"Then let's have some fun."

"Now wait a minute, Shawn-"

"Sorry Taker but I don't have a minute, not when I can have it now." Shawn jumped on Taker and they had all that fun that night.

The next morning everyone came over again and was in shock (and anger) to see Shawn being hugged around the waist by Taker. "I'm gonna talk to punkers now, babe."

"Whatever you like Shawn." He kissed him and walked over to the guys who were furious. "Told you I could do it."

Hunter shoved him, "No way you must've cheated somehow."

"If I did it's my secret alone but for now, to anger you all." Taker kneeled before Shawn, "Shawny, will you be my bride?"

"I...I'm sorry Taker but I love another."

Taker was in shock and stood to his feet and everyone else laughed. "Shawn you will be my bride," Taker said calmly trying to hide the anger.

"No I won't" Taker lifted his head and looked down at Shawn.

"Yes you will."

"Taker you don't own me." Taker grabbed Shawn by the hair and pointed out the teeth marks, baring his fangs.

"I think you've forgotten but I _DO_ own you!" Everyone gasped and Hunter ran towards Undertaker who in turn held Shawn in front of him.

"You low life! Let go of him!"

"He belongs to me whether any of you know it or not!"

"What are you? You're no king!"

"Oh, I'm not? But I am. I am the King of all vampire's and creatures of the night."

"Wha...?"

"And now my creatures of the night will be pleased as I have a new bride."

"Yo Tripps!," Triple H turned to Cena who threw his cross necklace. Triple H was about to hold it up until Taker stopped him.

"Now I don't think you'd want to do that. Shawn's a vampire too now." Triple H grumbled something at Taker and then turned to Shawn who was crying uncontrollably. He backed down. "Thought so. Now Kane, Let's start this wedding." In an instant Taker was in a black royal outfit, Shawn wore a black dress, and the entire house turned into a dark chapel with vines and black roses all around.

Kane began to speak, "Do you Lord of the darkness take this poor misguided soul to be forever your property with no need of consent from anyone and in eternal life."

"I do."

"He's yours now brother." Taker picked up Shawn and threw him over his shoulder and Hunter ran after them.

"No Shawn!" Hunter took out his sword and charged at Taker who unintentionally did something very wrong. "Oh my gosh...Shawn." Shawn slowly slid on the floor and down Taker's now red black outfit. Hunter withdrew his sword and dropped it to the ground. He dropped to the floor and cradled Shawn's bloody form. He looked into wide lifeless eyes and then to Taker. "What have you done?"

"Me? You're the one who charged at me!"

Cena ran over to them. "Look it doesn't even matter," He was obviously trying to hold back tears." He's dead now." Cena closed his eyes and then looked up at the sky. "SSSSSHHHAAAAAWWWWNNNN!"

The next day Shawn was buried and Marty returned. "Hey guys what's going on?" They turned to the tombstone with Shawn's name on it. "Oh."

"What's wrong, Marty," asked a small but sweet voice. Everyone turned in shock to a boy who looked exactly like Shawn. "Sorry for your loss he must've been a good person. I'd like to introduce myself though. My name is Shawn Michaels and I'm very pleased to meet you."

FIN

-a KANE Production

* * *

><p>Crazy right...<p> 


End file.
